onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:World Noble
If you wan't a move,discus and PROVE (no rhyme intended) New Babylon 16:26, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *It seemed from the spoiler that all the nobles were being called Tenryuubito, so taht's why I thought it was alright now. -StrangerAtaru 22:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ** Its like calling a Baron a "Lord" it seems. Their the same,but "World NOBLE" actualy display their status as descendants of royalty ,as well as being mentioned first in 496 .Also "dragon people" doesn't kinda cover what they are,so I guess it could be a honorific. Question,though.When looking through the scans,Shalulia is not called "Shalulia Sei",but "Shalulia Guu"-can someone say what that means?New Babylon 22:12, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Original Japaneese for "World Noble" Anyone have a clue on what the original japaneese form of the term is ? New Babylon 09:31, 9 June 2008 (UTC) This is crazy... We're slipping away from our decision to use "Japanese" over "English". Its about time we brought this to a close and moved the article. I think its hung on old enough; If this was in Japanese, what would the name be? And is "World Noble" the correct and TRUE translation or a "common" used word. One-Winged Hawk 19:09, 20 October 2008 (UTC) It should be Tenryuubito since that is the original Japanese name. Drunk Samurai 19:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Heavenly There is any relation between the Heavenly Dragon Folks(天竜人) and the Four Heavenly Kings(四天王)?-- 21:49, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Noble vs. World Noble With the release of chapter 585 (see link below), I think this should be addressed before it becomes a major issue (which it very well may become, sooner or later). Do you think there is a difference b/w a noble and a world noble. World nobles supposedly live in the "Holy Land". However, the Goa kingdom is located in the east blue. Are the nobles that live here of the same status (they certainly have the attitude of a world noble), or do you think they are something else (like maybe extended family). In chapter 584, Dadan stated a world noble would be visiting and that was big news. If nobles live there already it shouldn't be that big a deal unless there is a difference. Read the new chapter and you'll see why this could lead to a potential edit war, so let's tackle this issue now. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/67373685/2 http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/67373685/10 --Kingluffy1 22:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :From what can be interpreted, the nobles in the Goa Kingdom have the same attitude as the World Nobles but that doesn't necessarily mean right away that they are of the same status. Anyone in a high position can have such a attitude whether they be a coal miner's boss or the world leader. There's also the word that Sabo used to described himself. From what was explained by a translator, the Japanese word he used for himself is different than the Japanese word for the World Nobles. Both words translate as noble in English but are different in Japanese. Not 100% sure of this though. :As far as what has been revealed, the Goa Kingdom nobles are probably of the same status ad the nobility of Arabasta or Drum. They're high in the food chain but nothing so far suggests that they're as high as the World Noble. As for the Tenryubito that was supposedly visiting, no one so far has yet been identified to be that person.Mugiwara Franky 12:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC)